


The Queen, the Princess and the Lioness

by HandmaidenOfHorror



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/F, Galtean Allura (Voltron), Minor Character Death, Only Two Lions (Voltron), Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25218568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/pseuds/HandmaidenOfHorror
Summary: Elsa finds a frozen castle at Ahtohallan. (Roughly follows the events of first two seasons of VLD inserted into the storyline of Frozen 2, with some changes to Voltron's mythology to fit better into Frozen universe.)
Relationships: Allura (Voltron) & Elsa (Disney), Allura (Voltron)/Elsa (Frozen)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Crossworks 2020





	The Queen, the Princess and the Lioness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [minuseven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minuseven/gifts).



Braving the stormy sea on the back of the sea horse, Elsa felt determination turn into excitement as she caught first glimpse of Ahtohallan – of course it was a river of _ice_! And there, on the shore, was the light calling her, her siren…! Elsa could do _nothing_ but follow her. She ran after the swift fairy light through an ice tunnel, and suddenly she realized she wasn’t stomping on natural formation – no, the ground was a pavement. She was in a city frozen over! Was her purpose to thaw the city? Was it what was the key to returning peace?

She soon reached a larger ice cavern. The light was nowhere to be seen, but there was only one way to go – forward. And in front of her were wide stone steps, covered with ice but definitely a work of human hand. The steps led to a large gate, resembling the ones both at the royal palace in Arendelle and in her own ice castle. The gate was frozen over, and Elsa though of what she understood as her mission, and concentrated on doing what she rarely did – thawing the ice.

It worked! Elsa was surprised how easily it went. Elsa stepped inside the palace, and spread her magic. She felt more and more of the building thaw and large chunks of ice fall from its roofs and spires (at least Elsa thought it were roofs and spires), freeing it for the first time in many, many years. And then it suddenly got lighter.

The light resembled the one that guided her all the way from Arendelle, but now it was emanating from the whole palace. Elsa could take a good look of it – the chambers were cavernous and it was built in a style not that different from the one she was familiar with, though strangely undecorated and with light coming from _everywhere_ rather than lamps and windows, which the palace lacked. Was it the missing fifth element, the element of light?

Elsa walked through the palace, not understanding what she was to do next. Wasn’t it the end? She had no familiarity with the spirits or what they might expect from her. She felt that she should have tried to communicate with them instead of pushing forward. And then she entered a chamber that was different from the ones she saw before. It looked kind of like an amphitheater, and on the scene, two actors were still frozen.

She walked close to the two figures encased in ice. She couldn’t see the features well through the ice, but the one closer to her seemed to be a girl or a young woman about her age, her elaborate dress and hairdo suggesting she was the owner of the castle, or at least some wealthy and important person. She also seemed to be beautiful. Elsa blushed, and then concentrated her powers on thawing the person delicately. It didn’t work.

Elsa felt defeated. Such beautiful person, a person who likely held the answers to all of her questions, yet she couldn’t reach her. She walked away a few steps to at least take a look at the other person, when suddenly the thawing process started. Elsa could only create a pile of snow to prevent the mysterious girl from falling on the floor, but it only caused the other person, a middle aged man, to fall on her. It was rather awkward and uncomfortable.

“What is going on?”, the girl asked, standing up and brushing the snow off her robes,” Where is my father?”

“Intruder!” yelled the man, trying to both untangle himself from Elsa and pine her to the ground, “Run, Princess, I’ll have her occupied!”

“I mean no harm!” shouted Elsa, “I was guided here by a siren and used my powers to unfreeze the palace!”

“Unfreeze…?”, the Princess was confused.

“It was covered by a giant glacier,” Elsa explained quickly, “I have powers over ice, so I could remove it.”

“Glacier…?” Princess’ eyes grew wide, “Just how long has it been?”

She took few quick steps and touched a nearby pulpit, doing something that Elsa could only describe as magic – because whatever it was, it caused the room to lit up in a colors, as if several pages of book illustrations were reproduced in the air! That girl certainly possessed light magic, making Elsa’s heart beat faster.

“Gods… Ten thousand years!” Elsa saw tears falling from the Princess’ eyes, ”So long! They are all dead, aren’t they?”

The man walked to the girl and hugged her comfortingly, letting her sob into his chest. Elsa felt very out of place and tried to stealthily leave to give the two strangers some privacy. She had no context about them, but from what she could understand, they just realized they’ve lost all their loved ones, which was something Elsa to an extend understood. But as she turned to leave, the woman’s voice stopped her.

“You,” the voice was demanding, “Who are you? What is this place? And how do you know Altean alchemy?”

Elsa turned and introduced herself best to her abilities.

“I am Elsa, queen of Arendelle. We are currently on Ahtohallan, a mythical river of ice, to my knowledge not visited by anyone for at least decades. If by alchemy you mean my ice powers, I’ve had them since childhood and never really understood them, which is why I came here.”

Now the Princess seemed embarassed.

“Forgive me for lashing out, Your Highness,” she said with a courtly bow Elsa returned in perfect synchronization, “I am Allura, princess of Altea, and this is Coran, my father’s adviser and dear friend of family.”

The mention of her father saddened her again.

“I am sorry for your loss,” said Elsa, “I must admit that I have never heard of Altea before.”

“You wouldn’t,” replied Allura, “I doesn’t exist anymore. It died long before you were born.”

“I’m so sorry,” replied Elsa, “Is there something I could do for you?”

Allura thought for a few seconds.

“Earlier you mentioned a siren,” she said, “what did you mean by that?”

“There was a voice and a light, calling me to this place all the way from Arendelle, a voice only I could hear,” replied Elsa, and Allura perked up.

“I think I know who that siren was. Follow me!”

The three walked through the palace, Allura unlocking doors as they went and telling Elsa a story.

“Long ago for you but not that long for me, Altea was a planetary empire. During my father’s reign, we encountered a similar space faring empire, Galra. We were on the verge of a potentially devastating conflict, but the rulers of both nations managed to avert it, signing the peace by marrying each other’s sisters and creating Voltron, ultimate weapon and ultimate protector that could be operated only by two parts combining in harmony. The half of Voltron that used to belong to my father, the Lioness of Light, is located just beneath the castle, named after her the Castle of Lions. Do you understand everything so far?”

To tell the truth, Elsa understood little. What is a planetary empire? What is the Lioness? She had some many questions, but she assumed those will be answered later so she just nodded.

“But eventually the war had to break out again, and we lost. Last minute, my father sent the Castle with the Lioness, me and Coran inside it to hide it on another planet and prevent the Galra Emperor from having the full power in addition to his Lion of Darkness. I searched the whereabouts of Altea, but there’s no planet where it should be, meaning that it was destroyed in the war and I have no chance of meeting even distant descendants of the people I used to love. I could only feel satisfaction from the fact that the Galra planet also no longer exists.”

Allura smirked, and Elsa felt alarmed. That was _dark_. She couldn’t even imagine how terrifying it must be to lose a world – Elsa herself until this day was unaware that there was more than _her_ world period – but nonetheless she felt a bit vary of her new companions.

“Anyways, here we are!,” Allura exclaimed upon opening the final door and Elsa felt it, the song, the light, her siren, it was there, it was a giant sculpture of a lioness made of ice, its deep blue surface shining with an internal light. Elsa ran to the lioness, crying tears of relief and forgetting her previous worries. The Lioness in turn lowered her head and opened her mouth, revealing some sort of a small room behind her teeth.

“Go in,” Coran encouraged Elsa, “it’s the cockpit, the place from which you steer the Lioness.”

“How exactly am I to do it?,” asked Elsa, sitting herself on the center seat, Allura to her right and Coran to her left.

“Close your eyes, connect with the Lioness, see through her eyes and think of where you want to go,” explained Allura, and Elsa followed.

Seeing through the Lioness’ eyes was easy – after all the two of them have been connected for some time. However, what Elsa found difficult was making the spirit not follow her will immediately. Elsa thought of Anna, wanting to see her again, and before she realized the Lioness took to the sky, possibly tearing through floors of the Castle, and flew towards Northuldra faster than the fastest bird. Internally, Elsa yelled at her to stop, but before she could oblige, they were at the dam, and Elsa felt feelings that were not her _. Anger. Fear. Pain._ Guided by those feelings, the power of the Lioness surged, and in a single shot she destroyed the dam. This caused Elsa to jerk awake – she was still aware of the Lioness, but also of herself and the situation she put herself into.

“Why did you shoot?” asked Allura nervously.

“I don’t know!” replied Elsa, “It’s as if somebody else was suddenly in my head!”

“I don’t want to interrupt but is there anything important down the river you don’t want to see destroyed by the water?” asked Coran.

“Arendelle!” shouted Elsa and willed the Lioness to fly at breakneck speed down the river, faster than the waters freed by the collapsing dam.

She made it! She posed the Lioness in front of the incoming tsunami and chanelled her powers through her, creating a new dam, this time made of ice.

“This was much better than anyone would expect from you on your first flight,” Allura whispered right into Elsa’s ear, “I’m so proud of you. You will make a good soldier.”

“Wait, what?!” did Elsa’s suspicions just prove true?!

Allura looked into her eyes with determination.

“The man who destroyed my life and killed my planet is still alive and still a head of an empire. He’s likely aware you have awakened the Castle and the Lioness and will come to your planet soon. I’m sorry, but you will have to fight him and take the Lion of Darkness from him to save your world.”

And Elsa’s heart froze in shock, again.

“I’ll have to fight somebody thousand times more powerful than me using a spirit I have only just met?” she asked herself, “I have no chance of winning. Are you sure he will come?”

“One hundred percent sure, unfortunately,” replied Coran.

“ _This is not going to end well_ ,” Elsa thought to herself.

***

“You did it, Elsa!” Anna screamed running to her sister as she was leaving the Lioness of Light, “You killed the evil emperor and secured the Lion of Darkness!”

“That’s a splendid job indeed,” added Coran, “Now you can combine the lions-“

“No,” replied Elsa, pushing Anna away from the celebratory hug.

“What?” Anna looked her sister in the eyes.

“I won’t be part of this anymore. I never wanted to be a queen, and I wanted to be a soldier even less. The emperor is dead, and my job here is done. If you guys want to play queens and warriors you are free to do so, but I’m leaving to learn more about my powers and heritage in Northuldra, since the Alteans apparently don’t teach non-Alteans their alchemy.”

Elsa stared acusatingly at Allura, but the other royal didn’t meet her gaze.

“If that’s your decision, than I wish you well,” was her reply.

Hearing nothing more, Elsa promptly turned towards the harbor and called the sea horse.

“Elsa, wait!” Anna ran after her sister with tears in her eyes, but Elsa didn’t listen and took off.

“It’s like the coronation day again,” murmured Anna through tears and then she saw a large shadow being cast over her. The Lion of Darkness moved – it lowered its head and turned it towards Anna, jaws open, inviting her into cockpit.

“We have a full set again!” Olaf was agitated, “Look, Anna, the Lion of Darkness accepted you, and with Allura in Lioness of Light, we will be finally able to create Voltron! I wonder how it will look like-“

But Anna’s thoughts were with her sister.

“Do you think she’ll ever return, Olaf?” she asked the snowman.

“I’m sure she will when we will be needing her the most,” he assured her.

“I’m afraid she will no longer like me, though,” added Allura, “I kept information from her, afraid how she’d react if she knew everything, and now she doesn’t trust me and thinks I am still hiding arcane knowledge while I honestly barely know anything about alchemy.”

“Don’t worry, she will get around and the misunderstanding will be solved,” Olaf said as he and Anna hugged her in comfort.

“Guys. Guys!” Kristoff called from his communication station, “Sorry to interrupt, but does any of you have an idea who the hell is Lotor?”


End file.
